You Again
by OrdinarilyAverage
Summary: Hunter is a geeky, snarly band dork who was bullied by the Cullen's ever since kindergarten. Its her first day at Alaska State/University of Alaska College and she gets paired of with none other than Rosalie Hale in the dorm rooms. The Queen Bitch who made her life a living hell. Hunter changes and therefore what will happen when Alice's brother Emmett starts to fall for Hunter?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. This is a work of fiction based on her writings. No harm is meant by it.** **I don't own Twilight. I just use her characters for my own fun!**

**This Story is called 'You Again' **

**By OrdinarilyAverage. **

**I will post a chapter later on today or tomorrow but anyway I post regularly. **

_Authors__ Note:__  
_The content you read is rated 'M' for age and safety reasons. You've been warned.


	2. Chapter 2

******_Authors__ Note:_**_  
_

**I also posted a quote from Mean Girls. So don't review me telling me I plagiarized it the hate is no need. If there's any problem or any suggestion to help me since I'm new just message me? **

**This Story is called 'You Again' **

**By OrdinarilyAverage. **

**The content you read is rated 'M' for age and safety reasons. You've been warned.**

* * *

**January 20th, 2005:**

My name is Hunter. I live in a small town in Washington called Forks. The wettest state in the Continental, U.S. The population was 3,532 well make that 3,533 now. My life since kindergarten has been a living hell. You'd think one would mature as they grew older? No definitely not the Cullen kids. I've spent my whole life since I was 3 enduring their presence wherever they could stick their nose in. It was all innocent things in the beginning like taking my crayons, drawing all over my coloring in book and stealing my toys to dumping dirt and slushies in my face, ruining my clothing, dumping soda in my back pack and shoving me around. No it got a lot worse by the time I started high school. Rosalie Hale/Cullen, prettiest, popular, don't know about the smart when it comes to most subjects but apparently she is good with mechanics and Queen B of the school. Every girls hero or wannabe look a like and every guys wet dream porn star come to life. She is the worst out of them all. Shoved me around, broke my nose, spoke about me all the time behind my back, bullied me and criticized me well you know how an average bully treats its victims. This went on until I left after the end of my junior year since I was getting straight 'A's'.

A girl like me wouldn't have a chance with any guy what so ever when she is around hell even if she wasn't around I wouldn't stand a chance. Either way I'm screwed. Oh right about me. You know how everyone is subjected, identified and illustrated to their social status? Where you sit in the cafeteria is crucial because you got everybody there. Yeah well around in Forks High you have your Freshmen, ROTC Guys, Preps, JV Jocks, Asian Nerds, Cool Asians, Varsity Jocks, Unfriendly Black Hotties, Girls Who Eat Their Feelings, Girls Who Don't Eat Anything, Desperate Wannabes, Burnouts, Sexually Active Band Geeks and the worst BEWARE of The Cullen Clan. You see where do I fit in? ah who am I kidding I fit in no where. I always used to sit by myself..in the back corner of the lunch room trying to hide from them. They always found me. Surprisingly the only one that didn't do anything to me was Emmett Cullen. The Quarter Back of the football team, Greek God like, Adonis built, you know every Prom Queens, King, every girls wet dream. Well that was until he turned down Rosalie Hale or so I heard.

I was a dorky, four eyed nerd with glasses and braces, pimples, zits, black heads you name it. I am 5'4, long dark, wavy hair, big boobs nice ass and an average face? I have dark brown doe eyes, freckles and pouty lips well that came around when my acne faded and never came back. I hid my face all the time because of my acne. I am a band geek who is above average smart who play the horn, wears the required uniform at the Friday Night Football Games, wears baggy clothing to hide my form apart from jeans, stays home most Fridays to study and not to go out and party,- like I'm even invited anyway- doesn't sleep around or drink alcohol since my father is the Chief of Police and doesn't keep up with the trends. Those nights were one of the worst.

Tomorrow is my first day at Alaska State/University of Alaska College. I'm excited. I've changed over the past few years. my pimples, zits and black heads disappeared, my braces came off leaving my teeth perfect and a pearl white, my height stayed the same but i gained a little of weight proportion my body equally and I got tattoos of my own original work. I learnt the new trends and wore little make up. I didn't go out much except for the occasional sleep over night with Angela and my part-time job as a waitress.

**June, 12th, 2001:**

_It's the last game before the Football season ends and my only friend Angela Weber who is still with Ben Gilles since Freshman, Sophomore and now Junior year has dragged me out to the game. Thank god I'm not playing with the band tonight. I scan the crowd and meet eyes with Rosalie Hale and cringe ducking my head down hoping she doesn't spot me. Well she does. I'm like the black sheep in this school. She grins cruelly in my direction and mutters something in her friend Tanya Denali's ear and they both laugh and look at me. I frown and sink further into my chair. Angela and Ben are too wrapped up in the game to notice. The cheers begin and the crowd goes wild as Forks High undefeated state champions bustle through the underground stadium and on to the field. I don't mind football. I scan the players and find Emmett staring directly at me grinning. Surprisingly he throws me a wink and I blush and smile. Rosalie catches him and scowls at me. The umpires whistle blows and the team gather round in a huddle forming strategies. My stomach growls loudly and I turn to Angela.  
_

_"Hey I'm going to go to the snack bar, want anything?" I ask and smile. _

_"No thanks Hunter, do you want me to go with you?" She asks with a worried smile. _

_"Nah it's all good, I can go by myself" I laugh nervously and stand making my way to the stairs. I jog slowly up the stairs and head towards the snack bar when I bump into someone. Damn it. It was Rosalie and Tanya. _

_"Watch where you're going loser! Don't want to fall and ruin your ugly face even more!" the girls laugh and push past me knocking me into Kate and Irina. The girls shoved me up against the wall and I gasp as my back hit the wall winding me. I try to regain my breath but a fist makes contact with my nose, breaking it and my glasses. I cry out in pain as blood flowed freely down my neck all over my shirt. _

_"That's for making me phone my phone geek! Go home no body wants trash like you here!" Tears fill my eyes and I try to focus on breathing and seeing clearly. They walk away laughing and making fun of me. I slide down the wall and try to find my classes which was impossible since I couldn't stop crying. I finally found them and picked them up, putting them on my nose again. The lens on the left glass was cracked, badly. Damn whore I just got the new edition that cost over $600. Dammit how am I going to explain this to Dad. He'll be pissed at me for not standing up to myself. After hearing the crowd rile up tremendously and the boys hustled through the hall way in which I was passing through to find Angela or a bathroom. The boys laughed at me and made a few jokes. Tears filled my eyes once more and I began to bite my lip to stop them when a hand grabbed my elbow. My whole body froze as I turned to look at a worried looking Emmett. Shocked was an understatement. Everyone knew I was clumsy I could easily lie my way out of the slags to come back and harass me for talking hell let alone have Emmett touch me. He belongs to Queen Bitch..._

_"Hunter? Is that your name?" He frowns checking out my appearance frantically. I looked up at him with wide eyes. Do my eyes deceive one or is Emmett Cullen touching and talking to me? I stuttered. _

_"Y-Yes it i-is my name." I tried, believe me I tried to get away. At that point I was shaking because it was freezing. _

_"Who did this to you? Are you okay?" He looked me once over again and that's when Queen B just decided to roam for 'her' Emmy Bear. My mouth fell open to speak to him but she got in before me. _

_" Emmett what are you doing talking to her?" she demanded. With her hands on her hips and jaw set pushing her boobs up. _

_"Rosalie, don't tell me why to do its none of your business since we're not together. Did you do this to Hunter?" He looked at her menacingly. I wanted to run to hide. She glared my way and looked me up as down and almost smirked. _

_"Aw Emmett is that a way to talk to a woman? No I did not do this." she looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes and ran a hand seductively down his inhumanly large bicep. He looked at her confusingly. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran straight for Angela she wasn't there. I headed towards the parking lot. She wasn't there. Damn it. Thank god I drove myself here. I grabbed my keys out my pocket and unlocked the door getting into my Chevy. Dammit they're right. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed home. I contemplated calling Angela and not to cry. I don't like it when I cry. Crying is weak it makes you vulnerable._

_I had to pull over to wipe my eyes. I started the car again and made it home surprisingly safely. I went to unlock the door with key since Dad was working late at the station tonight. I sniffled and opened the fridge not really feeling hungry so I walked up the stairs and headed to my bedroom. I boosted up my old computer and waited for it to load. I got changed out of my baggy clothes and into warm flannel pajamas shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I grabbed my spare pair of dorky glasses and logged into my computer. Messages after messages popped up._

_**Denali6969: Kill yourself dork!**  
_

_**QueenHale21:**__** Touch my man again and **__**give you another round of my fist Loser!**_

_**TBitch42: You must have been born on the highway since that's where most accidents happen!**_

_**Anonymous:**__** If your face were on fire someone should put it out with a fork! **_

_**QueenBitch2.0: You're so ugly that when you popped out of your mother the Doctor said "What a treasure!" your mother said "Yeah lets bury it!"**_

_**Mallory02: You want to know a mistake? Ask you parent geek!**_

_**Guest: Is that your face or did your neck just throw up? **_

_**Irina03: Can I borrow your face oh wait my arse isn't on holiday!**_

_Tears filled my eyes as I read all of them. I clenched my fist in anger. The messages just would stop and I couldn't take it anymore! I pulled my hair and screamed. Thank god we don't have any close neighbours. I headed towards the bath room and smashing vases as I went. I slammed open the bath room door and rummaged through the drawers. After I found what I was looking for I turned the shower on hastily. Hot water or not I didn't care. Dad kept his Cut-Throat Razor in the bathroom drawer. I guess it was a bad thing for him to do.  
_

_I grinned, holding the shiny silver handle watching the blade gleam with the light bouncing off it. I trembled, afraid of what I knew I had to do. 'Right now, before you chicken out,' I told myself. I jammed the sharp blade into my left wrist only cutting a few inches. The pain was excruciating. Blood pooled every where all over the wall, towards my elbow. I slashed my right wrist and dizziness filled my head. There was so much blood. I panicked, lying on the floor writhing in pain, drowning in my blood. Darkness enveloped me. My vision blurred and all I could hear was my Father banging on the door, shouting my name. I eventually passed out hearing my father sob my name over and over again._

_**January 21st, 2005:**__** Back **__**To The Present**_

I shuddered at the memory and glanced at my scars. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Last nights sleep came easily. I grabbed my bags and locked my car. I glanced up at the building in awe as I watched other students carry their luggage in. I giggled to myself as I saw another student with a trolley full of stuffed toys. I walked through the front entry and looked around speechless. Excited was an understatement. I walked further through the crowd trying to find my block of where my dormitory was. Ah finally found it after I asked a few people where it was. I walked up the rows of stairs to **Room 15E** and put my key in door. I opened it expecting no one their yet. If my life could not get any worse but the pair of surprisingly gentle blue eyes peered at me.

It was none other than **Rosalie Hale**. The Bitch that had made my life a living hell...


End file.
